


Jewelry Bonney: Daughter Of Whitebeard

by Portgas_Caden



Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portgas_Caden/pseuds/Portgas_Caden
Summary: Jewelry Bonney is Whitebeard’s Daughter. Joining his crew definitely fixes some of the pain the Whitebeard family would have gone through.





	1. Jewelry Bonney a Supernova

**Author's Note:**

> AU based on a friends theory that Bonney’s admiration of Whitebeard and crew is because she’s his biological daughter and missed her chance to meet him. 
> 
> AU involves creative liberties with Bonney’s Devil Fruit
> 
> AU will save all our boys but also some things end up changing for better or worse
> 
> Bonney is believed to be 22 if her mother was related in any way to Roger she would’ve possibly been suspected as his child. We don’t know much about her and this makes sense for why the World Government gives her more crap than some of the other Supernovas

Unlike most pirates these days Bonnie’d never been inspired by Roger. No. Her inspiration came from a great man named Edward Newgate, Whitebeard. A man whose crew was his family, his children, a man who drew in good pirates like a lantern drew in moths. 

When she made off on her own she managed to catch a title of her own pretty fast. One of the eleven Supernovas. She’d wondered if Whitebeard had noticed them. Of course he wouldn’t notice her specifically, but the Supernovas as a whole. Maybe he’d noticed. She hoped so. 

These things made the whirlwind of her life all the more fun. She was a force to be reckoned with, just like her father. She was one of the new generation of pirates. Sometimes she wondered if Roger  _ did  _ have a kid, did they feel how she did? Of course having the government come after her mother was the worst thing to happen, but she’d escaped. They wanted all of Roger’s female companions taken down. 

Her mother had claimed she was adopted, but it wasn’t a bad ruse. I mean the daughter of Whitebeard was just as terrifying to them as the child of Roger would be. Maybe someday soon she’d meet him. Maybe he’d recognize her mother’s face on her. Well, she’d just have to make enough of a riot to get his attention. 


	2. Restocking Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don’t want to go Bonney’s way today

“Captain! There’s an island up ahead just to the East of current trajectory!” Her crew was well polished.

“Thank you! Turn the ship we should restock while we know we can land!” 

It should have been a normal stop, grab, and go. Instead Boa Hancock of all people was on the island. Bonney didn’t even have time to question why the woman was there before ten of her men were stone. It hurt but she’d have to leave them, hopefully they’d be taken into custody and put in the nicer part of Impel Down. The rest of her crew rushed to get the ship sailing. Bonney have in to the fact that Boa was apparently supposed to catch any Supernova she met. 

Just great.

She’d already had a small crew to begin with, unwaveringly loyal and respectful even with her skimpy clothing. She was down to fifteen crew mates. Luckily no one aside from the ten left behind had been hurt at all. They’d have to ration their supplies until they reached the next island, but it would be fine. She’d survive being hungry, it wouldn’t even be the first time. 

The next island had been a week away. Bonney’s crew was more relieved than she was, sure she ate a lot, but aging her and her metabolism was enough to let her last this long. She’d be fine after turning back as soon as she got some food. So she left her crew to gather enough supplies to last them as long as the navigator thought it’d take for the next island. They knew how much she usually ate so they didn’t need her help. So instead she stole away to a cozy looking bar full of Pirates and ordered some local, greasy, home-cooked cuisine and dug in. 

As always she got some dirty looks. You’d think they’d be used to a sight like this, but then again they still believed women were soft and supposed to be ship toys not pirates. 

Oh well. If anyone commented she could just fuck with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa is visiting an island full of Women that she supports besides her own kingdom. (At least that’s the bullshit excuse I care up with for her being there)


	3. Her Crew, His Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonney misses the obvious, but her chefs fine now

After she finished eating and paid she headed off to the market to find her crew. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t worried, but she wasn’t  _ too  _ worried. As long as Boa hadn’t followed them her boys should be fine. 

She was debating on heading back to the ship when she spotted her chef and fellow female of the Bonney pirates,  _ flirting?  _ Wait, nevermind that is a man and Cal was a massive lesbian. 

“Oi!” Bonney’s growl was enough to make the man jump, “Watcha think your doing to my Chef!” Cal looked like she was about to collapse in relief by the time Bonney reaches them. 

The man was stuttering slightly, he scratched at an old scar on his face. Nervous habit she guessed.

“Sorry about him, yoi.” Another man quickly grabbed the taller males collar and yanked him closer. The man looked extremely unamused. He also had bright yellow hair in tufts that made him look like a pineapple. He also had an absolutely massive tattoo on his chest, who does that?

“Just keep him away from my chef, she ain’t even into men.” Bonney quickly snatched a bag of ingredients from Cal and guided the woman away. Although there was a nagging feeling tugging at the back of her brain as she walked away. Those men looked familiar, but what—  _ that tattoo!  _

**That’s ** ** _Whitbeard’s_ ** ** Jolly Roger!**

Bonney whirled around and frantically scanned the crowd for any sign of the two men. Nada.  _ Damnit _ . She’d been  **this ** close. She’d been to focused on making sure her crew mate was safe! Well, that wasn’t really a bad trade off after the week they’d had honestly. She’d have other chances to meet Whitebeard. She could wait as long as she needed as long as her crew was safe.

“You okay Cap?” Cal asked her softly.

“Thought I saw somethin’. That’s all.” She answered as truthfully as possible without worrying the girl. 

Yeah, she just saw something that was all. Two men from her father’s crew. That’s all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cal is a random Feminine name I thought of and will continue to use to reference the lesbian disaster chef


End file.
